


Powder and Sex Pollen

by MarvelThalia (LaughingThalia)



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), Justice League - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: (mild), Masturbation, Sex Pollen, barely, justice league - Freeform, mentions of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 14:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8404819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughingThalia/pseuds/MarvelThalia
Summary: ---Nightwing gets a whole bunch of sex pollen dumped on him whilst on a mission with the Justice League. He can still do the mission. He's all good and rearing to go.---





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Leaguers involved are: Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, Aquaman, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl + Black Canary, Green Arrow and Robin (Tim)  
> +  
> Wally West AKA Kid Flash makes a quick appearance.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> Look man don't ask the logistics of this fic ok. It makes no sense cuz if he got pollinated than they must have gotten caught so they wouldn't be able to sneak in and yet they did. I don't know who, why, what, where, when or how okay it just IS.

Nightwing counts to ten as he tries to calm himself down.

The reason he is panicking is because if he breathes, he inhales the sex pollen but if he doesn't then he's not breath and both are problems. He opens his eyes to find practically the whole Justice League staring at him. They all know what he's been dowsed with, they all know what else, besides his own breath, he's currently fighting.

“Are you...good to go?” Batman asks awkwardly

“Yeah.” His voice comes out way breathier than he would have liked, so he tries again “Yeah. Yes. I'm good to go.” He tries to block out the imagine of the porno he watched two weeks ago where the guy asks the girl if she's 'rearing to go' because this is not the same thing _at all_ and it wasn't even that good of a porno. “Let's do this.”

Batman nods at him but he doesn't seem convinced. Richard (he can't bring himself to refer to himself as Dick right now) is just glad he doesn't call him out in front of the other main 7 Leaguers, Black Canary, Green Arrow and Robin because DAMN that would be embarrassing.

 _'Think unsexy thoughts'_ He chants to himself in his head as Batman, Robin and he moved silently through the hallways of the CADMUS building. 'Crime' he thinks 'crime is unsexy' but suddenly all that's in his head are images of Catwoman in her skin tight cat suit and her big boobs and her firm butt and he has to bite his lip hard enough to draw blood to stop himself from moaning as the protection cup covering his crotch rubs up against him in just the right way.

It took him a second to realise Bruce was sending him covert hand signals and he'd already missed half of it. He did a quick 'repeat' symbol and Batman sighed soundlessly before repeating the ordeal all over again. This time Dick got most of it but he's only just now realising that Bruce Wayne has very luscious lips and that as a play boy he'd probably be very good at using them for all manner of activities. He has to dig his nails into his palm to bring him back to reality.

He executed Batman's plan almost flawlessly (he had misjudged just how hard some of his aerobatic moves were with a hard on) and by the time the League had finished their own mini assignments and met them outside Nightwing has to clench and unclench his fist religiously to stop himself from finding a surface and just dry humping it to completion. He's THIS close to just palming himself, the only thing stopping him is the many Leaguers all around him all dressed in tight spandex and damns Wonder Woman shows a lot of leg now that he thinks about it and The Flash (Barry Allen) has a really big package, like how has he not noticed before?

The League notice his unusually less than chatty self on the Javelin plane back but no one dares comment, and no one comments when Dick slips away as soon as they're back on the Watch Tower and superman doesn't mention that he can definitely _hear_ Nightwing jerking off pretty loudly even if his room is sound proof to normal humans.

“So,” Wally grins at the League “I hear that Nightwing got hit by a butt load of Sex Pollen.”

None of the Leaguers even dignify him with an answer but Tim sends him a look that conveys general _'I'll fill you in later'_ vibes.


End file.
